The invention relates to a turntable device for audio and/or video units, floodlights, flower pots, showpieces, etc. In particular, the invention relates to a turntable device preferably having a circular base plate placed upon a base, with a circular bearing race extending on the top side of the base plate near its outer periphery. A concentric bearing ring is placed on the bearing race, for example in the form of a ball bearing ring, with a turntable having a circular bearing race extending on its underside near the outer periphery of the turntable. The turntable is mounted concentric with the base plate to allow the turntable to turn about a common center axis.
Various turntable devices of the above-mentioned type have long been known in the art, for example as disclosed in German Auslegeschrift Nos. 3 246 835 & 3 410 087. One such known turntable device, to which the present invention relates, and as disclosed in German Auslegeschrift No. 3 246 835, is limited in strength properties and cannot carry articles of substantial weight. In order to carry articles having larger weight, the material wall thickness, particularly of the base plate and turntable, must be large. Larger thicknesses in turn result in a heavy turntable device, having an associated high cost, since a large amount of plastic or other material must be utilized. Therefore, such a turntable arrangement is expensive and cumbersome. Turntables of this type also suffer from the disadvantage that they must be disassembled for cleaning.